Bird kids, love, and music
by tothemaximumride
Summary: maximum ride and the flock have escaped the school. jeb still lives with them. they started a band called the flock. FAX.FAX.FAX. oh and lets see, FAX! not very good at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Bird kids, love, and music

My story

Chapter 1  
So I was sitting in my room when angel came running in. Her little blond curls bouncing and her bright blue eyes full of joy. She is so damn cute.  
"thanks max and we are going to have band practice in 5 minutes. And jeb said to tell you that he got you guys a gig and that he went into town to get food. He said we were running out of eggs and milk".  
"Kay thanks ange".  
Let me explain. My name is max. Me and my family are avian human mutant hybrids. We escaped from a hell hole called the school about four years ago with the help of my exwhite coat dad. There are 7 of us in my family total. There is me, fang, and iggy. We Are all 14. Then there is nudge. She is 11 years old. There is also gazzy (8 years old) and angel(6 years old). They are the only ones in the family that are actually related. And then there is my dad. Jeb.  
We are all in a band that I started. The flock. I know real creative. Not to us but to every one else it is.  
I ran out into the hall and right into a hard wall. I looked up to find that it wasn't a wall but fang without his shirt on. Wow he is hot. Wait! I did not just think that. No! Bad max!  
Oh. Who am I kidding? I'm in love with the guy. Angel keeps trying to convince me that he loves me too but I don't belive her. He probably thinks of me just as a sister or a best friend. *sigh*  
" oh hey fang."  
" hey max. Can I talk to you".  
"sure"  
"ive been meaning to tell you this for a while now but I always chicken out so here goes nothing. Max I-"  
" max! Fang! Where are you. It's time for practice." shouted iggy.  
"tell me after practice" I said to him. He nodded.

Chapter 2  
"Kay guys. Let's get started flock" I said as I walked in with fang following behind me.  
"max can you sing fences. I love that song" asked angel  
"sure thing sweetie"  
Fences was a song I wrote about a year after we escaped from the hell hole.  
"Kay guys. Let's do fences for ange"

I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

We ended with cheers from angel and gazzy.

"do kryptonite" gazzy told fang and in response he just nodded.  
We switched spots at the microphone. Did I mention that fang and I are the lead singers? I didn't? Well now I did.

"Kay guys. Let's go kyrptonite"

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

"max, Jeb is back" announced Angel  
"k thanks sweetie"  
"I think that we have had enough practice for today. Jeb has something to tell us." I told everyone  
"what do I have to tell everyone" Jeb asked as he came down the stairs.  
"you know what" I replied "the gig thing"  
"oh,that news" he said with realization in his voice.  
"yeah" I said mimicing him like the smart ass I am.  
" so, I'll cut straight to the point. I got you guys a gig" he told everyone.

This news was met by different levels of enthusiasm and a whoop whoop from iggy. I don't get that boy. Well I guess thats what I get for living with an immiture idiotic mutant.

Chapter 3

"hey max can I talk to you now" fang asked from behind me.  
"sure what do you want to talk about"  
"can we talk in my room"  
"sure"  
We walked up the steps to his room. Very few people have been in there. So basically me and him. Only because I'm his best friend.  
"so what do you want to talk about" I asked once we were in his room  
He took a deep breath before he talked  
"max I know you probably won't talk to me after this but I can't keep it from you anymore. Max I... I love you and not like a sister and I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you because I have been holding it in for 4 years and it was killing me to not tell-" I cut him off by attacking his lips with mine. He seemed suprised at first he responded quickly.  
I don't know how long we just stood there and kissed. All I know is that he was backing me up to the wall and I was going willingly. He pressed my back up against the wall. He lifted me off the ground slightly so he could kiss me better. I saw this as an oportunity to wrap my legs around him to get closer.  
We had been kissing so long that I was running out of air. Damn human needs. I pulled away to catch my breath. He was out of breath but he just continued and moved on to my neck. He stared sucking on the sensitive skin. I must have moaned or something because I felt him smirk against my skin.  
I pulled his head back up to my lips. I wasn't done with him yet. Our lips molded together perfectly. Moving in sync.  
We pulled away out of breath. We put our foreheads together and just smiled at each other.  
"what do we tell the others" fang asked me  
"I hope you don't mind but I kinda want to keep this to our selves if thats ok with you" I told him  
"I'm fine with that but why" he asked me  
"one, they'd probably think that it's weird seeing as we're best friends and you know how over protective he is of me. I mean he wouldn't even let me buy the food alone if a boy was the person checking us out at the store." I told him  
"True"  
"come on. Let's go before he gets suspicious" and with that I gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him out the door.

Chapter4

After our little scene back in fangs bedroom, we headed down stairs. Now it's gonna be hard acting just like friends.  
When we got there, Jeb told us that the gig was for later tonight. It was at some teen club. Great. Just what I need. More girls to drool over fang.  
I just realizEd that I need to get ready. Our show is in an hour.  
I ran upstairs to get ready. I like the end results. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with rips on the knees. I wore a silver tank top and a black leather jacket with a silver cross on the back.  
I came out of my room and was walking down the hall when I was pulled into a room. Fangs room to be exact. I looked up to find him looking me up and down.  
"like what you see?" I asked him  
"very much so" he replied  
And with that I pulled his face down to mine into a very passionate kiss. He seemed surprised at first but was quick to respond. We had been kissing for a few minutes when I heard Jeb yell for us to hurry up. We chose to ignore him. This time we didn't have a warning. He just walked into the room. Walked in on us kissing. My over protective dad walked in on his daughter and her best friend/boyfriend kissing. Do you see how bad this is?  
"uh hi daddy" I said trying to soften him up. I don't think it's going to work. He is pissed right now.  
"what the hell is going on" he yelled  
"uh" fang and I said dumbly  
"max?" Jeb questioned me  
"ok I'm not gonna lie to you dad. Yes we are together. Please don't be mad. I'm happy. He's happy. We will talk about it later. We have a show." I told him with more confidence in my voice than I actually had.  
He nodded stiffly.  
We walked down stairs silently.  
"what happened. We heard a door open. And then we heard Jeb yell what the he'll is going on and then we heard science and then mphmph" nudge was cut off by by iggy's hand.  
"oh I see. Finally" angel said with understanding  
"no angel. Don't tell them" I said  
"I'm sorry I already did please don't be mad" she said  
" oh my god. This is soooo cool. We knew you two were made for each other. " nudge gushed  
"angel don't worry we not mad" I told her  
She ran up to us and jumped into my arms while pulling fang twards us. I guess he was supposed to be in this too.  
"come on. Group hug. You to Jeb. You might be mad at fang and I but your still part of this family" I yelled out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter5

After our little family moment we all headed to the car. We have a seven seater. There were only two spots in the very back so fang and I took them. Jeb got in the front seat. He took one look at where fang and I were seated and freaked.  
"no. No way. Not happening. One of you move. After what I saw back there you two will not be close to each other for a long time" Jeb announced in no nonsense tone.  
"come on. Please daddy. We're not going to do any thing while everyone is around" I told him in a sweet voice.  
"fine" he said grudgingly.  
We sat in the car for about half an hour before we pulled up to a teen night club. Great another place for girls to flirt with fang.  
"don't worry max. He only thinks about you. Nonstop. I think it's sweet" a little voice said in my head. Angel.  
" thanks sweetie" I told her in my head  
We walked up to the teen club. Apprantly it's called The Nest. Why? I do not know. But it is very fitting for us.  
Jeb's friend met us outside. Gale or something like that. They sat and talked for a bit while we set up. I was tuneing the last string on my guitar when two strong,muscular,and very hot arms wrapped around me from behind. I looked up to see fang. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. I pulled his face down to mine. I whispered "i love you" to him before I kissed him.  
I heard Jeb groan. He yelled at us to stop. He said he was sure he would see enough of this at home and how he didn't like seeing fang make out with his daughter.  
"ah. So this is your daughter. Maximum. You've changed so much since I last saw you. You probably don't remember me but I used to work with your dad. I never thought that you and fang would ever start dateing." gale told me.  
I looked at him. Realization creeping into my mind.  
"oh my god. Uncle gale!" I screamed as I ran into his arms. He was the only other decent white coat besides Jeb.  
He let me go and walked up to fang.  
"I'm sure Jeb is going to tell you that if you brake her heart he will brake your face so I'm just going to tell you to treat her right" he said to fang. Fang smiled and said "I plan on it"  
Gale turned to face the other. "so... Are you guys ready?we are going to open the doors in one minute" he told us.  
We replied with a chorus of whoops.

Chapter 6  
Kids started flooding into the club. We had five minutes until we had to go on stage. Fang and I decided to walk around a bit. Every where I looked I saw girls making cow eyes at fang. This really pissed me off. It seemed like he didn't notice though. That made me feel a little better.  
I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous. Fang seemed to notice. He pulled me to him and wrapped his strong arm around me.  
He leant down and whispered "it will be fine" into my ear. That instantly relaxed me. God I love this boy. Wait. When did I turn into a complete sap?  
"oi!" iggy shouted interrupting my little rant. "shows about to start"  
We walk twards the stage only to be stopped by a stupid red headed bimbo.  
"hi I'm lissa. What's your name" she said in what is supposed to be a seductive tone.  
"I'm sorry but we have to go"fang said to her.  
We just pushed past her and continued walking twards the stage.  
I walked up the stairs and onto the stage. I grabbed a microphone before starting.  
"hey guys. How are you guys doing. I'm max and we're the flock. We are going to start off with a song I wrote called We R Who We R. I hope you like it" everyone responded wiu cheers.

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

-by now people were dancing and boping to the beat-

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' the truth

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

[Chorus:]  
Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

I finished the song. People were cheering like crazy. Fang walked up and took the mic from me whispering "that was beautiful" in my ear as he walked by me.  
"let's hear it for max" fang said into the mic. We heard more whoops and cheers.  
"ok I'm fang and I'm going to to sing a song I wrote for my girlfriend,max. It's called just the way you are" he told the crowd.

Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

[Chorus]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

[Verse 2]  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say

[Chorus]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are

[Repeat Chorus]

I stood there stunned. It was beautiful.

We sang a few more songs. I walked up to the other mic. Fang and I were going to sing a duet for our ending.  
"ok guys. His is our last song for tonight. It's called lucky. Fang and I wrote it on our way here." I said to everyone

(fang)  
Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
(me)  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
(both)  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
(fang)  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
(me)  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
(both)  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

We finished our song and walked off stage.  
I walked off to go find Jeb. I saw him talking to a middle aged woman.  
I walked to him,wrapped my arms around him and said "hi daddy"  
The woman looked at me then back at Jeb.  
"is this her" she asked him. He nodded then looked at me.  
"max,this is your mother" he said to me.


End file.
